


Earthquake

by Ollie_Styles



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Skam Season 3, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Styles/pseuds/Ollie_Styles
Summary: eliott can't sleep. lucas is there for him.





	Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> first of all, i am not English, so please excuse any mistakes you can find.  
> this is just a random typing. i wasn't feeling well and i needed to get things out of my head so i did it this way.  
> please, feel free to comment, criticize and like.  
> ps: this is just a story, i don't want to, in any way, interpret things in a wrong way. this is just how i sometimes feel.  
> thank you.

it’s three in the morning and Eliott is _feeling nothing_. and _everything_ at the same time. every negative emotion you could feel.  
he feels _hopeless_. he knows he is not hopeless. he has hope. he has his art, has his music, his love. he has everything to feel _good_ about himself.

so why is he feeling this way right now? why can’t his head just stop thinking. _overthinking_? whispering things that aren’t true? bombing him with all these thoughts that put him down and down until he drowns in his own body.

he suddenly feels hot. he feels the _anger_ building inside of him. his chest bursting the fire out. his mouth spitting the ashes around himself.

there’s a moment where he can’t catch his breath. _he really is drowning. he really is burning._

he feels _heavy_. he feels like an anchor on the bottom of the ocean.  
but he feels _light_ at the same time. as light as a bird’s feather flying into a wild tornado.

he can’t take this anymore. he stands up from the bed he’s been pointlessly laying on and walks to the opened window. his hands pull his hair and his teeth grind. he lets out a quiet sob. a quiet _cry for help_ before he collapses on his knees and holds onto the floor.

he feels the floor moving. starting small, little, weak.  
an earthquake making itself stronger while making _him feel small, little, weak._

his thoughts aren’t stopping. his heart is beating so fast. running so fast. an antelope scared for it’s life.  
it’s becoming too much. too _overwhelming_. he is seconds before his screaming. before his outburst. before his total breakdown.

 

but the screams never come. instead, he feels two hands holding him from behind. his back pressed to another’s chest. his fingers intertwined with  someone else’s. his head leaning on the other.

„you’re here.“ the words are whispered out with hot air. breath hotter than he feels. but it makes him feel colder.

„ _you’ve got yourself_.“ his breath calms itself. his heart is stopping running too fast.

„i am here.“ he feels the streams of tears on his cheeks before they are wiped away with a small cold hand that stays on his cheek for a few more moments.

„ _you’re not alone_.“

and there he is. kneeling on the floor, every next minute feeling a tiny bit better, with his lover holding him together. before he can stand up and hold himself together too.   _not alone._


End file.
